


A Year

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Smoking, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: You and Sheriff Jim Hopper hang out for two years before end your relationship because of his continued absence and excuses used in the last year but you still in love for each other...





	A Year

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)

Tuesday

You start your day at Melvald’s General Store with your workmate and friend, Joyce Byers. As usual she stays at the cashier while you sort shelves, everyone is busy but you are ever more quiet than usual and Joyce knows why. Jim Hopper.  
You and the chief hang out for two years before end your relationship because of his continued absence and excuses used in the last year. He never told you anything about the Upside Down, Demogorgons and everything Hawkins suffered just to protect you but you don’t know it and you have interpreted his distance as a sudden lack of interest.  
You even thought he had another woman in his life but you have never had the courage to look into it. You only know that you miss him more than anything else on Earth and you still love him.  
“Uhmm, (y/n)” Joyce catch your attention.  
You leave the box with Halloween decorations on the floor and walk close to her. She smiles at you.  
“What do you think to come to a party, Saturday night?”  
You frown, surprised to hear Joyce Byers who speaks about parties.  
“A party?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where?”  
She catches a breathe.  
“My home.”  
You giggle.  
“Joyce Byers throwing a party? Note to self.”  
“C'mon, (y/n), help me. I’m trying to do normal stuffs since my life is back. It was hard to me when Will was away and..”  
“Ok, ok!” You raise your hands, cutting her. “I’ll come to your party.”  
She smiles. “Happy to hear that.”

Saturday

The party is already started but you’re still sit in your car, out of Byers’ home. You can see through the window Joyce who is talking with someone and Bob who is walking around with a plate of snacks.  
You huff, it’s been ages since you went to a party and you’re unsure also about your outfit. You look at your short, black dress with no sleeves and tulle skirt and high heels of the same color. Maybe it’s too much but you didn’t have a lot of dresses. You look yourself at the rear-view mirror, deciding to let down your hair from the side ponytail.  
A last deep breathe, you take your coat and get off your car. You walk fast at the door and ring the bell. Bob opens and he looks at you speechless for a moment.  
“(y/n) come in, it’s nice to see you.” He says while he moves away.  
“Hey, Bob.”  
“Joyce! It’s (y/n).” He takes your coat.  
Joyce get close and hugs you.  
“Look at you, beautiful.”  
“You look hot too.” Bob says, kissing her before go back to the guests.  
Both of you smile.  
“Look..” Joyce grabs your arm and you go to the kitchen. “There’s something you have to know.”  
“Why I have the feeling it’s something I don’t like?”  
Joyce bites her lip.  
“I invited Jim.”  
You turn around, looking away.  
“What the hell, Joyce!”  
“I know but c'mon, (y/n). You broke your relationship without an explanation, without a real justification. You don’t have to speak with him but try to stay with him in the same room.”  
“I tell you what’s the real justification. Jim quits on me, he gone off the grid and our story was down to a fucking phone call once a week!”  
Joyce looks away, she doesn’t want to argue with you but she’s bitter about that, above all because she knows what really happened and she knows Jim still love you.  
“Ok, look. I don’t force you to stay but I’d like you try, even if there’s Jim around.”  
You cross your arms, squeezing your lips.  
“Alright.” You finish and you go back to the party.  
Joyce smiles.

The evening goes on and you’re in a corner, drinking a beer and eating a snack. The song changes and some people start to dance. Every time someone opens the door you have a wince, always waiting to see Jim.  
You broke up last year but you still feel regret and every time you think about him it’s like a bullet in your heart. It was all so good between you, dates at pub or amusement park, surprises at work or at home and despite he was Hopper, the gruff sheriff, when he was with you he was different. He always had introvert personality and a rude gab but you loved his candor and his hunting wolf expression when he paid attention to you.  
You miss every single detail, how he used to knit the tie in the morning, how he lighted the cigarette, squinting softly and tobacco and whiskey taste while you kissed him, running your fingers through his hair.  
You are so deep in your thoughts that you don’t notice Jim staring at you, from the other side of the room. He’s speechless looking the dress he gave you and you never wear it before cos you always thought it was too hot. You’re absolutely breathtaking but he’s so mad to see you so sad. The last thing he wanted was see you suffering but it happened and as always he was an idiot, ruining everything.  
He can face Demogorgons, crazy scientists and Upside Down and have good night’s sleep but since you broke up he can’t even use his bed. Your scent is everywhere and the evenings where alcohol helps him falling asleep on the couch, are becoming a routine.  
Joyce approaches him with two beers, giving him both of them.  
“Move your ass, Jim.”  
“Nope.”  
“Yes. And I agree if you don’t want to tell her about Upside Down but you have to talk with her. That girl is suffering, I see that every day at work and she can’t get over it. So if you really want leave her alone, do it and take your responsibilities.”  
The inevitable telling-off from mama Joyce but Jim doesn’t complain. He approaches you, offering the beer.  
“Hey.”  
You look up to him and you almost fainted.  
“I notice that’s empty.” He looks at the bottle you have between your hands.  
“Uhm yeah.” You answer, looking for a place where put it. You think over the chimney is the best option.  
You take the other beer and he tinkles the glass of his bottle against yours.  
“Cheers.”  
He drinks a couple of deep sips but you stare on him, unable to do anything.  
“How’s it going?”  
He can’t ask you that acting natural, you just want to broke your bottle on his head, yelling he’s ruining your life, hoping for a call. You really want to tell him that you don’t eat and you don’t sleep anymore.  
You move your tongue on your teeth, definitely on edge. You look away, nodding.  
“Good.” You lie. “What about you?”  
Jim knows you so well to don’t understand, he knows he can’t beat around the bush.  
“Look, how about deal with it and end this right here?”  
“Deal with what, exactly?” You ask rough. “The fact that you’ve started moving away more and more? That we’ve been through seeing each evening, spending the night together to making a phone call every now and then? That you’ve disappeared without giving me a shred of explanation?” You can’t stay calm anymore, throw up all the accumulated anger. “Honestly, personally, there’s nothing to deal with. With your behavior you’ve been too clear.”  
You get him out of your way, leaving your beer over the chimney, close to the empty one. The foam coming out, wetting the surface and dripping on the floor. You going upstairs.  
Jim stays there, closing his eyes and putting a hand on his face. He looks at Joyce who is staring on him with stern gaze and arm crossed. He finish his beer, giving her the empty bottle and he goes upstairs too.  
The corridor is dark and he can hear your weeping from the bathroom. Jim approaches, putting his forearm on the door jambs.  
“C'mon (y/n), get out of there and let me explain.”  
You open the door, your eyes are swollen and red and you tried to clean up some poured make-up.  
“I don’t want to listen you, Jim. I can’t handle to hear from your mouth something like, we cannot go on, it doesn’t work, I…I…” You put a hand on your mouth, holding back tears.  
“I’m not going to end it.”  
You stare at him, unbelieving to hear those words. Jim looks at you with regret, with that damn hangdog look on who is hoping for your forgiveness. You can’t. A year, a year wasted, with suffering.  
“Fuck off, Jim.”  
You try to get him out of your way again but he grabs your arm, pushing you against the door. His lips crush on yours and his tongue break into your mouth rough while he grabs your hips. You can’t move. He has no intentions to lose you again, he can’t live without you.  
Again that tobacco and alcohol flavor, again his scent, again his touch. A tear goes down to your cheek while you respond to the kiss, grabbing his shoulders. The kiss continues, more passionate, your bodies get closer and he drags you in the first bedroom on your way.  
You close the door and he leans you against it while he caresses your thighs, pulling you up clinging them around his hips.  
You wheeze, feeling his lips on your neck and you close your eyes, running your fingers through his hair.  
“Jim..” You whisper.  
“Hush.”  
You get off the door, reaching the bed. You invite him to pull off his shirt and change your position, you on top. You pull down your dress zip and he helps you to take it off. You move on him in a lusty way, feeling his bulge through his jeans rub against your wet pants. His hands caressing your hips and your belly and up till your naked breast. He plays with your nipples, a worship look on you while you bend your head back, biting your lip. You touch his hands and his arms until he gets tired, wanting to get reins of the game.  
He sits, caressing your back while he sucking and biting your nipple. You moan with pain and pleasure and you invite him to go on, pushing your breast into his mouth.  
He looks at you with hunting gaze, he wants you, you belong him.  
He raises you by weight makes you lie down under him, taking away your pants and putting your ankle on his shoulder. He takes his time to look at your perfect body while he slips off his belt, you smile knowing what he wants.  
Like a obedient little girl, you give him your wrists and he wraps them with the belt until you can’t move them.  
“Over your head.” He orders and you do it.  
He puts down his jeans and underwear, freeing his turgid member. He starts to jerking him off while he kisses your ankle on his shoulder. He moves his lips down on you, on your calf, on your knee, that sweet torture continues, he reaches your tight and then the center of your pleasure.  
His tongue stick between your labia, tasting your juice. You wheeze and moan, squinting your eyes and your bound hands move on his head.  
Jim stops and he grabs your wrist rough, brings them over your head again, looking up on you with strictness.  
“Frozen.” He warns you and you nod, looking him with innocence.  
His tongue resume the slow massage on your clit, while he continuing to jerk him off and you resume to feel the pleasure. Moaning continues and your pelvis moves with the same pace of his tongue, your hands squeeze the pillow.  
He stops again, licking his lips and slipping your leg from his shoulder to his hip. He leans on you, soaking his hard member in you, kissing you while he pushes rough.  
You bit his lip and he grunts, your hands move again, under his neck. This time Jim doesn’t protest, he loves being captured by you.  
The intensity of pushes increases, you feel his breathe on you. He looks you close your eyes, taking pleasure from him.  
He sees you changing expression when your body is close to the orgasm, you bit your lip, squeezing your eyes. He feels your fingernails on his neck flesh and he grabs your tight, pushing fiery. He takes the pace until he feels your legs tighten around his hips and you make a breathless moan.  
Your body is still shaking for the orgasm, with your worship gaze on him when he reach the pleasure as well. He collapses on you, putting his forehead on your shoulder and grabs your hair. He’s breathless and he takes some moments before move on your side. He slips his jeans completely from the ankles, looking for cigarettes pack. He lights up a cigarette and you stare on him, smiling.  
He gives you a puzzled look.  
“What?”  
“I missed you.”  
With a wave of the hand, he invites you to approach him. You cling him, wrapping an arm around his chest. You close your eyes, enjoying that moment when everything seems to go back to normality, where everything is as it should be.  
“What now?” You ask.  
Jim seems thinking about it for a moment while he looking at the ceiling. He breathe in the cigarette smoke and answer breathing it out.  
“We go home, baby.”


End file.
